


Xena

by Bennyhatter



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen, artwork, drawn by sam-likes-birds, lineart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/pseuds/Bennyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for BriannaNicole, by sam-likes-birds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriannaNicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/gifts).




End file.
